


It's A Fleeting World After All

by arienai (pikestaff)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, It Might Be Crack If It Wasn't Hello Happy World, This is just Misaki's life now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikestaff/pseuds/arienai
Summary: Hello Happy World goes to Disneyland.  Shenanigans ensue.  Fic swap with DivineNoodles!
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	It's A Fleeting World After All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DivineNoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineNoodles/gifts).



Misaki was starting to think that Disneyland had been a bad idea.

She'd... sort of had an inkling that it might be, but up until now she'd thought she could handle it. Disneyland was essentially a glorified playground for kids, and the Three Idiots were definitely kids. So all she had to do was make sure Kanon didn't get lost and let the Idiots run around to their hearts' content. Work out some of that energy. It would be simple. Right?

Then Kokoro had decided that she wanted to ride Splash Mountain, which was a boat ride.

Unlike the other rides, they wouldn't be strapped in to their seats. 

And on top of that, the place was _covered_ in cute animatronic characters.

Which, Misaki was just now realizing as they all sat in the log boat with each other, was a very bad combination.

"Look, Kokoron!" Hagumi pointed at a robotic rabbit. "What a cute bunny! We should swim over and say hi to him!"

"Great idea, Hagumi!" Kokoro replied, and she promptly started to climb out of the boat.

"Wait, what?" Misaki nearly threw herself atop Kokoro to keep her inside. "You can't do that! And besides, it's not a real rabbit!"

"It's not?" Hagumi asked, confused.

"No!!" Misaki replied, exasperated. For some reason that she could not even begin to fathom, Hagumi seemed to be well aware of the fact that Mickey Mouse and friends were all mascot costumes, but now thought an animatronic was real. She really had no idea what was going on in that girl's brain. "It's a robot," she said. "And the people who work here really don't want you to go in and break it."

"But what about that one?" Hagumi pointed at a bear.

"That is _also_ a robot," said Misaki.

Kokoro pulled herself out from under Misaki's grasp. "Don't be silly, Misaki! That's a bear, not a robot!"

"Yeah, Mii-kun!" said Hagumi. "Michelle isn't a robot either! It's kind of rude to call her one!"

"Kaoru," Misaki said. "Can you please tell these two that it's all an act?"

"It is indeed an act, but a fascinating one," said Kaoru, who was in the front of the boat. "Talking rabbits and talking bears, all putting on an act to entertain us as we traverse their lands. They are willing to do this for us even as we slip through a river of time, never to be seen again. How incredibly fleeting~" She stood up now to strike a dramatic pose.

Doing so tipped the boat rather suddenly, and behind her, Misaki heard Kanon topple over. "Fuee~"

"Kanon-san!" Misaki grabbed her arm and held her steady. Then she shouted, "Kaoru! Get down!!"

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?" Kaoru was still standing upright and now she was pointing far ahead. So far the entire ride had taken place in a dark tunnel. Ahead of them in the distance was indeed a light - probably the exit at the end of the ride.

"I see it too!" Kokoro exclaimed. She stood up as well. The boat rocked again, and Kanon fuee'd again.

Hagumi was about to stand up as well but but Misaki screeched, "Everyone sit down!!"

Everyone sat down and looked over at her expectantly.

Misaki was feeling a little haggard at this point. She assumed she looked just as bad. Thank god the lighting was dim in this place. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "You can't stand up on the boat."

"Why not, Mii-kun?" Hagumi asked.

"Well... because..."

"Because if something happens they'll close the ride," Kanon offered helpfully. "And that won't make anyone smile at all!"

"Ooh. You're right!" Kokoro said. "Kanon, you really are the smartest person here!"

"Thank you," Misaki mumbled to her.

"Y... you're welcome!" Kanon replied with a smile.

 _Thank goodness someone else here has brain cells_ , Misaki thought to herself.

The boat kept dutifully moving along its path towards its destination: the light that Kaoru had pointed out to them. Misaki figured that must have been the famous downward drop that was the ride's centerpiece. But this, apparently, was a foreign concept to the Three Idiots, who had soon lost interest in the animatronic portion of the ride and were busy trying to decipher what was at the end of the tunnel.

"What do you think it is, Mii-kun?" Hagumi asked. "Are there more animals out there, like the bunny and the bear?"

"Maybe!" said Kokoro. "But whoever it is, we'll be sure to make them aaaallll smile!"

"This is such a wondrous occasion," said Kaoru. "I didn't know the day would come that I would be able to spread so much cheer to peoples of so many different species. I am truly blessed to be a part of this event."

Misaki felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Kanon. "Um, Misaki-chan," said Kanon softly. "Is... is that opening... is that the end of the ride?"

"Yeah," said Misaki. "It's a downhill drop. The boat goes down it and lands with, well, you know. A splash. That's why it's called Splash Mountain."

"A... downhill drop?" Kanon's eyes widened and her voice was a squeak.

"You... didn't know about that either?" Misaki asked.

"No... I thought it was like the other rides where you ride in a car on a track and it doesn't do anything scary... fuee..." 

"Ah." Misaki felt a little bad about Kanon not knowing. "Well, don't worry, it's all very safe. It just feels scary. You can hang onto me, if you want."

"Really? Thank you, Misaki-chan!" Kanon smiled nervously.

Now the log boat tilted back as it began to climb a steep incline to prepare for the final descent. All around were animatronic animals warning them how dangerous this all was and telling them it was their last chance to turn around. This was, of course, all just part of the atmosphere, but even Misaki had to admit that the effect was striking. Kanon wrapped her arms around her tightly and pushed her face into Misaki's back. Misaki blushed.

And, in front of them, the Three Idiots were craning to see what was ahead.

"Can you see anything, Kaoru?" Kokoro asked. "Why are all the animals telling us to turn around?"

"Allow me to peer ahead," said Kaoru. She stood up and leaned forward.

Oh no.

Kokoro and Hagumi stood up as well.

_Oh no._

"Guys--!" Misaki reached up to pull Hagumi down...

...right as they reached the opening to the tunnel and the crest of the hill...

"What a view! Fleeting~" said Kaoru, spreading her arms wide.

Then the boat plunged down the slide.

It was about fifteen minutes later and the five of them were seated on a bench outside the ride. All five were soaking wet. Kanon was still clinging to Misaki's back like a koala. And Misaki was holding the commemorative photograph that had been taken of them plummeting down the drop.

In the photo, Kanon was holding onto Misaki, who was pulling Hagumi back inside the boat, who was pulling Kokoro back inside the boat, who was exuberantly falling out of the boat. At the helm was Kaoru somehow looking impeccable and stately, a sparkle in her eye. The photo had apparently snapped about a half second before disaster struck.

"Look at my sinful visage," Kaoru said, admiring herself. "How will any of the little kittens be able to resist? I fear we may not be able to show anyone this photograph. Alas."

"I didn't see any animals, but I hope we made them all smile!" Kokoro said.

"Yeah, me too!" said Hagumi.

"I'm sure we made some of the people in line smile," Misaki said wryly.

"Good!" Kokoro exclaimed. "We should go on that one again!"

"Yeah!!" said Hagumi exuberantly.

"Fuee," came a muffled voice from Misaki's back.

Misaki sighed. Well, at least Kanon always had her back. Sometimes literally.

And so long as that was the case...

"We'll see," said Misaki. "But... let's go on some other rides first. Okay?"

Kokoro and Hagumi bounded off of the bench and ran off, while Kaoru stood up and began to monologue about how fleeting Donald Duck was. Kanon slowly unwrapped herself from Misaki's back and slid next to her. "Misaki-chan, can we stay here for a bit and dry off?"

Misaki smiled at her. "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> twt: @pikestaff


End file.
